The Hunt
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Never, ever make a bet with an insane yami. Especially if said yami happens to be stalking you. Dangershipping smut.


+looooiNone of this was right, this wasn't supposed to happen. He should have won the duel, he should have two Egyptian God cards, and he definitely shouldn't be sitting in his own study, on his own desk wearing a dress. A pink knee length, strapless white poke-a-dot dress, with matching shoes.

"Big brother?" Mokuba's voice came from the walkie-talkie in his hand, "Marik's here, the guards want to know if they should let him in"

Seto sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Yes, don't tell him where I am though, " It's all part of the game he said to himself", I'm cutting off all radio contact form here on out. See you in...", he check his watch, a strangely masculine assorcey that didn't match the rest of his attire in the least , "In a couple days, no sooner."

"Okay, please be safe big brother", Mokuba murmured, before the walkie-talkies were shut off completely.

He slid the walkie-talkie into the drawer of the desk, and shut it. The CEO glanced at the clock; he had two minutes before the game began. He stood up, straightened his dress and walked out of the study. The rules Marik had given him stated that he couldn't be in a room when the hunt started. Once the hunt started however, any room in the mansion was far game. He couldn't go outside the wall, and no outside contact would be allowed. It would just be him and the insane Yami. Alone.

For what felt like the hundredth time since the bet was made, Seto thought to himself that this was a horrible, horrible idea and that maybe he should have told his brother he loved him before Mokuba had left. Form what he knew of Marik, there was a very good chance that he would never see his beloved little brother again.

"Three...two...one", the game had began.

"Hey, Kaibbbba", Marik suddenly appeared before the CEO, in the weeks since attaining his own body, along with Yami and Bakura, he seemed to have developed an obsession with the other man. One that everyone failed to understand and the object of said obsession didn't seem to care all that much about. After all the Egyptian never did anything to harm him, he was simply an annoyance, a bug that would go away and get bored soon enough.

"What do you want this time Ishtar?" he asked, icily, clearly annoyed his solitude had been interrupted again. For the fifth time that week. When it was only Wednesday.

"I bet you can't go a week without doing something that makes the Pharaoh freak out and challenge you to a duel to defend his friends honour or whatever", the Egyptian said with a large smirk crossing his face.

"What would I get if I won this bet?" the burnet asked, his interested peaked now, the man knew how to catch his attention.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra", Marik pulled the card form his pants, holding it in front of the man's eyes, "The real one, I'm not stupid enough to try and give you a fake. My stupid Hikari doesn't want it anyways"

"And if you win?"

"We play a totally different kind of game"

Needless to say he lost the bet, Wheeler had something so ridiculously idiotic that he couldn't help but make fun of the mutt and Yami had yelled something about challenging him to a duel to protect his friend's honour. Just as the other Yami had predicted.

In the entrance hall of the Kaiba mansion, Marik grinned at the clock announcing the start of the game. He couldn't wait to catch the elder Kaiba, hopefully somewhere with a bed, or a table. Hell even somewhere with a comfortable floor, he wasn't all that picky. It would have taken too much planning to cause Seto to end up in a certain room, and he didn't like planning. It got in the way of other fun things, like stabbing small animals and making Malik scream like a little girl.

He headed off into the mansion, taking no real route, just wandering aimlessly. He already knew he would win, he was a hunter, never the prey. Seto on the other hand was always the hunter, almost never the prey.

Seto slid into the living room; he figured Marik would try the upper level rooms, considering the study was there, before coming down here. He felt pretty confident that the psycho wouldn't look on the lower floors for some time, there were so many rooms in the upper floors that it would take some time to search them all, so he could hide here for a little while.

Later he would realize that he shouldn't have tried to predict the movements of a mad man.

"Ooooh Se-to", said mad man was waiting for him, sitting on the couch with an insane grin across his face, "I wasn't expecting the game to end so soon. I'm a little disappointed actually. I was hoping to get to chase you"

The CEO sprinted out of the room, the Yami on his heels. If he had been wearing his normal shoes, then he could have easily out run the man, but as Marik had gotten to choose his clothing right now to the shoes, he was wearing a fairly uncomfortable pair of pink flats.

"You can't run forever!" Marik called after the man, "You'll get tired soon enough!"

"Bullshit", he whispered to himself, quickly sending up a pray to whatever deity that might have been listening including the ones he would never admit to believing in even a little bit, asking them for just a little more strength to keep on running.

Seto hopped over the kitchen island, grabbing a jar of honey as he went. He tossed the honey at Marik's feet, the liquid exploding all over him. The blond yami looked down at his front with slight irritation, before striping the black tank top off entirely. The CEO stopped for a moment staring at the strong tanned chest, before running off again.

"Seto, Seto, Seto", the Egyptian said shaking his head, "Resistance is futile!"

The CEO flopped on to his bed, his legs aching form the constant running and hiding he had gone through all day. It had been nearly six hours since the game had began and that whole time had been spent running for his life or hiding in some uncomfortable small area of his house. He was amazed that he had actually kept this up for six hours, maybe there were such things as gods and they were looking out for him today.

More than once through the running and hiding, he had considered just giving into Marik, and letting the man do what he wanted, something that was very temping. The problem was, he wasn't a naturally submissive person and the Ishtar would most definitely would take a dominate role in the sexual part of the...fucked up little relationship they currently had going on.

"I'm over thinking this"

"Yeah you are", the bed sunk in considerable, a weight having been added, "Ready to give up?" A harsh growl came form the CEO, still lying with his face in the mattress. Marik reached out, his hand stroking across the other man's neck, "Roll over"

"Fuck off", every fibre of his being wanted to do as the man asked, wanted to roll over and just submit like a good little bitch.

Rough hands grabbed his shoulders and psychically flipped him over. A split later second later the Egyptian was sitting on his legs. "Was that so hard?"

"Get off of me", Seto tryed to saw harshly, but the feeling of the Yami on his legs, the feeling of the hardness between the man's legs was zapping every bit of anger out of him.

"Not a chance in hell. I won fair and square. I caught you, therefore I can do whatever I want to you", he grabbed the back of the head of man trapped below him. Marik yanked his head back, revealing the pale neck to him, "And I do mean whatever."

The Egyptian bent his head down; he pressed his lips against the slim jawbone. The burnet struggled beneath him, he could feel the blonds' lips on his skin, the softness of them pulling back, leaving the sharp white teeth on his jaw. Seto gasped as the teeth dragged across his jaw, not nearly hard enough to break the skin or even hurt but just enough to send shivers racing down his spine.

"By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own name and you won't care. You'll just be a little slut begging for more", he could feel the man's lips moving next to his skin, the words reaching him perfectly. He never thought of himself as someone who would enjoy being talked dirty to, apparently he was very wrong. The short skirt of the dress was slowly becoming a tent as his arousal grew.

"Maybe that won't be so long", Marik reached down and flipped the skirt up, Seto gasped as the cold air hit his manhood, "Nothing underneath? Is that your way of telling me that you want this?" he bit gently on the burnet's ear lobe while he reached down and grasped the hard cock around its base.

"M-marik", he moaned, trying so hard to keep himself from making those noises, to keep Marik from knowing just how much he was enjoying all of this. The man that had humiliated him, chased him like an animal, was now giving him insane pleasure.

"Admit it Seto, you are loving this. You are such a dirty little slut that you like me touching you like this", he murmured all this in the other man's ear, all the while stroking the harden flesh, "I bet no one's ever touched you like this before, have they? Are you a virgin, Seto?"

His mind was so clouded with lust that he could barely comprehended the question, let alone remember that he shouldn't give Marik the satisfaction of an answer, yet he spoke the one word he knew the Egyptian was waiting to hear, "Y-yes"

"Well, I'll just have to change that, then won't I?" he said as one final stroke brought the CEO to completion.

The next hours passed in a haze, he could remember Marik's fingers entering him, curving, sending shockwaves up his spine. He remembered that the first time the Yami entered him, the dress had simply been pushed up instead of discarded completely. He could recall whispers in his ear about how good the dress looked on him. The looks of the dress hadn't mattered only a half an hour later, at least he thought that's how long it had been, when it had been ripped off leaving him totally bare.

Somehow he got the feeling Marik liked that even better then dress, judging by the way he littered the pale body in front of him with kisses and bite marks. After he was finished with the fornt he had flipped his lover over and did the same to the back. There was times of rest, he could remember that, because they were so calm compared to the passionate activities before, Marik had just let him lay there, curled up against the dark chest, the seemingly boundless energy of the Yami not even running out at these times as he rubbed the back of Seto's neck.

"You should sleep, I'll wake you up in a couple hours and we can shower and eat", Marik informed Seto, tracing one of the numerous bite marks across the burnet's torso.

Normally he would have agrued, he would have glared and yelled at the Yami, asking him who the hell he thought he was, giving Seto Kaiba any sort of orders, but he couldn't do anything more than rest his head against the dark man's shoulder and sleep.

Somewhere, in the space between wakefulness and sleep he heard the of declaration of ownership that sprung from Marik's lips, "Mine, all mine now"

Fading off to sleep he decided he didn't mind the possessive stance of the relationship, after all if he was Marik's then Marik was his.


End file.
